


Untitled (17 April '04)

by Hope



Series: Untitled Lord of the Rings ficlets [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-17
Updated: 2004-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/21317.html</p></blockquote>





	Untitled (17 April '04)

when he wakes his shoulders ache. it's never his feet, as if they'd grown hard with his determination, thick-skinned and immune to the debris that rolled by underfoot. most mornings he answers rose's askance look with claims that the bed's too soft, but he's been sleeping in it nigh on sixty years, now, and a full day's work in the garden doesn't induce so much as a twinge in his muscles.

it's not so much the memory of frodo's slight weight, or the shards of his ribs and hips digging into sam's exhaustion-thinned skin. it's more akin to the liquid ache moving through his veins upon waking with the leaves above his face, frodo still and incomplete beside him.

rose's hair is loose on the pillow beside him, curls more relaxed after being released from their bun, locks tinted silver in the moonlight where they were once shocked blonde by the adamant sun. the reflection of light from the mithril covering frodo-lad's breast still flickers behind his eyelids, bright burns stinging with his tears. he falls asleep again and dreams of the cool white of galadriel's phial, and when he wakes with the dawn, rosie is still.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/21317.html


End file.
